The Two-Faced Princess
by EyesThatShine
Summary: Tohru Honda has been chosen to dance the White Swan for the upcoming Swan Lake... but in order to dance the White Swan, she has to master the Black Swan. Realizing she doesn't have the dark passion required to portray the Black Swan, the sweet girl the Sohmas and everyone else used to know... disappears... into a world of darkness and recklessness... which could destroy her...


**Hey guys! I know I still have another story going… but I'm writing this story alongside another AMAZING writer named **_**The High Queen Of Angst**_**! I'm very excited about this story because it features themes and genres that I've never dealt with before, so I'm really looking forwards to write this story alongside **_**The High Queen Of Angst**_**! Another side note: you guys should really check out her stories! **

**Disclaimer: This FanFiction story features a crossover between **_**Black Swan **_**and **_**Fruits Basket. **_**I don't own either of them.**

* * *

_A beautiful melody played across a dim, vacant stage, filling the emptiness with a bit of finesse and blank beauty. For a moment, nothing was able to be seen– nothing but darkness hovering inside the beautiful melodiousness atmosphere…_

_But suddenly, lights start shining over a petite body in a stunning long white tutu. Her brown hair was tied back in a tight bun, and her makeup was done perfectly. It was light, and complimented her natural appearance. Her ballet shoes were white; however, they were sparkling. There was detail in every aspect of the young ballet dancer – yet it was so simple and so refined. She gracefully danced across the stage with such elegance, as if she practiced for the moment her entire life. By looking at her, you could tell that she was a perfectionist. Her body moved with delicacy and restraint, as if she were a princess. She mastered every move harmoniously - with such little effort. She added the smallest of detail into all her moves, and she showed no flaw whatsoever. It was definitely a sight to see._

_For the time being, everything seemed perfect - but suddenly, another dancer started sharing the stage with the ballerina. Lights flashed on both of them, and the gentle melody suddenly turned into something completely different... and intense. The costume on the other dancer was remarkably detailed - as if he was an evil wizard. All black - with a frightening-looking mask, this 'wizard' was about to turn everything upside down. The ballerina started dancing frantically away from him, while still maintaining her elegance. She turned the simple act of running away... into a form of art. He wrapped his arms around her as she continued running away - or dancing away - from the wizard. His hand gestures looked as if he was about to do something to the petite dancer. She suddenly dropped to the ground - and got back up again, looking frightened, and... moving her hands up and down, like a swan..._

Tohru's eyes shot open, as she sat up on her bed, breathing heavily. It took her a little while to realize that all of it... was yet another dream. She sighed, and got out of bed and started tidying it. She still had the dream replaying in her mind as she folded the covers. Normally, people tend to forget their dreams after they wake up, but this dream was somehow hammered in her mind. It wouldn't go away - or maybe Tohru didn't allow it to go away.

It was six o'clock in the morning - and none of the Sohma boys were awake. They usually wake up around eight, and around the two hours she spends alone in the house, she usually stretches and warms up her body, and then she makes breakfast for everyone - including herself.

"Hmm, what should I make for everyone today?" she wondered as she made her way downstairs after she washed up and changed from her nightwear. Cooking was something Tohru loved to do, and it was something she was gifted with. She made the most delicious dishes the Sohma boys had ever eaten - and its also kept them from ordering takeout every single day. She would never forget the look on Yuki's face when he first tasted one of her dishes. Before, she had only cooked for her mom - but after she died in a tragic car accident, the Sohmas kindly gave her their home to stay in. She stayed with them all through high school - and now school's over. Tohru - as well as Yuki, had taken an interest in ballet ever since summer had approached. It's something she had grown to love as the months went by - and before she knew it, it became her passion.

She had also just finished stretching in her room, and she felt more relaxed and active after her muscles were tense-free. Some of Tohru's stretches included splits, leg lifts, and the butterfly pose. She would also move her toes around so they weren't stiff and aching.

Tohru examined each and every ingredient that was in the fridge, and began taking things out and placing them on the counter, "I could make some rice and miso soup, and add some pickled vegetables."

With that, she began to prepare and cook. Refreshing aromas began to drift away from the kitchen and filled the mansion with a burst of flavor. Tohru didn't notice that the seconds and minutes went by so fast as she cooked, and all of a sudden, she heard a voice peering behind her, "Good morning Honda-san."

She turned around from her miso soup, to find Yuki standing behind her, smiling while still half asleep, "Did you sleep well, Honda-san?"

Tohru smiled brightly and nodded her head, "Good morning Yuki-kun! I slept well, thank you!"

Her smile was always the starting to Yuki's day. Tohru might not be aware of it yet, but Yuki's feelings for her were more than just friends. Ever since Tohru began to live with the Sohmas', things between her and Yuki began to change. They became so close while staying under the same roof, and cared for each other like brother and sister. He knew that Tohru only saw him as a friend... but he was never able to accept that. He always felt that there was something more. All that time they spent together - whether it was in school, in the mansion, or even at their secret base, she was always that one person that Yuki really cared about. There was something about her that really pulled onto him, and he fell for her without being aware of it, "We have ballet today, right Honda-san?"

"Hai!" Tohru said enthusiastically, as began to serve the food in bowls. She began to set the table also while getting out chopsticks and mats, while placing the bowls on each mat. She looked back at Yuki, who just stood at that very spot with a smile planted on his face. "Breakfast is almost ready! Did Kyo-kun and Shigure-kun wake up yet?"

Yuki chuckled, "Yes they are." He took a moment to inhale the amazing aroma that had filled the kitchen with Tohru"s cooking, "That smells wonderful Honda-san."

"Thank you, Yuki-kun!" Tohru said cheerfully, "Let's wait for the others to get downstairs so we can eat together!"

They both then took their places around the table, sitting face-to-face from each other. In front of them were bowls of rice, miso soup, and a side of pickled vegetables. Tohru giggled under her breath when she caught a glimpse of Yuki looking tempted to start digging into the food that was right in front of him. Even Tohru herself wanted to jump right in and start the morning with some good food to jump start the day that was ahead, but she really wanted to wait for Kyo and Shigure to come downstairs and eat along with them. Figuring it would take a while, Tohru sighed quietly and sat cross-legged and left her hands resting on her knees. She figured she should say something before things got awkward... which it already did. She could see Yuki hanging his head down, not looking anywhere else. Taking a deep breath in effort to break the awkward silence, Tohru spoke up, "I had the craziest dream last night..."

Yuki looked up to Tohru, telling her that he was interested in hearing. Seeing it, Tohru smiled and happily continued what she had experienced that night. It was as if all her dreams came true... "There I was, in the most beautiful long white tutu, dancing the white swan. It was different choreography though - it was more like Bolshoi's. It was the prologue - when Rothbart casts his spell." She paused for a while, looking at Yuki's face, and grinning with a sort of hopeless vibe, "It was something I wanted to do for a long time... ever since I joined ballet. I figured if I worked hard enough, he would pick me to play the part. Ever since he wanted to open the new season with Swan Lake, I tried giving my all to get his attention. I wanted him to pick me to dance the part, but by looking at all the other amazing dancers out there, I don't think it's going to happen. I might just be playing one of the swan maidens - or maybe not even be in the ballet, and -

"Honda-san," Yuki interrupted out of nowhere, shutting Tohru up for good. She looked at him directly, and still, not uttering a word. Taking a deep breath, he started speaking, "Neither will you be a swan maiden, or you be out of the play. I know he's going to pick you for Odette. You know what, not just me... everyone knows he's going to pick you."

Tohru's heart lifted for a split second, and bounced right back into pattern. Yuki still kept talking, unaware, "We all know that you want this more than any other dancer in that company. I've seen you work so much more than they could even imagine. I heard him say myself that he was going to feature you more this year, and I truly believe he should. You've been there long enough, and you're the most dedicated dancer in the company." Yuki flashed her a soothing smile, "I know you're going to get the role."

Covering her wide grin under the back of her hand, she let out a sigh and laugh of happiness,"He really said that?"

After Yuki nodded, a tear landed on her cheek, falling slowly down her face like a gentle waterfall, "Oh my god... I don't know what to say... thank you so much Yuki. I never knew you had so much faith in me."

"We all do, Tohru," Yuki continued to speak, still grinning, "We all know you'll be the one." He then rubbed his stomach and looked at Tohru with an begging expression, "Can we please eat...? I think Kyo and Shigure fell asleep again. I'm not surprised anyways. Kyo doesn't train until noon, and Shigure finally finished his manuscript that his editor went crazy for. I don't think we're going to see them awake for a while."

Tohru nodded, "It's getting kind of late. We should eat and try to make it on time. I don't want him to get upset with us." She picked a bowl of rice with her chopsticks on her other hand, "Maybe I should leave a note, telling them that we left early and that their food is ready for them... it just needs to be heated."

They both ate silently, not saying a word or even looking at each other. They had pretty much said what they had to say, and it was getting awkward again, but Tohru didn't notice at all. All she was concerned about was getting that role, and dancing her dream part in front of thousands of people. Yuki kept gazing at her, aware that she wasn't paying attention. He knew how much she wanted the part, and he knew she would stop at nothing. He wanted to say something - anything... but he thought it was best not to speak. After hey finished eating, Tohru put all the dishes in the sink for her to wash after practice, and they both got their bags, and headed off together.

**Again... criticism is ALWAYS welcome! So please don't hesitate to review! It took me a couple of days to get this chapter right, but I think, despite all my struggles, I think I did an okay job. Well, as usual, that's my opinion on my own work, but I want to hear from YOU! This is something I normally don't even consider writing, so please tell me whether it's worth continuing. Your reviews will speak for themselves! :) Thank you again for supporting me! And thank you to _The High Queen Of Angst_ for wanting to write this story with me! You inspired me to try something new! ;) And honestly... go check out her stories!**


End file.
